Hazy Vision
by Komo Pineconeseed
Summary: After Fiona and Hewie are separated in the Main Hall of the House of Truth, they don't reunite. Lorenzo offers a trapped Fiona a choice. What will become of her now? [young!Lorenzo/Fiona] [WIP]
1. Chapter 1

Hazy Vision

By: Komo Pineconeseed

Disclaimer:_ Haunting Ground_ belongs to CAPCOM.

Summary: After Fiona and Hewie are separated in the Main Hall of the House of Truth, they don't reunite. Lorenzo offers a trapped Fiona a choice. What will become of her now?

Warnings: Contains young!Lorenzo/Fiona. WIP. Minimal outlining, meaning sporadic chapter lengths, sporadic genres, and sporadic updating.

Rating: M for Language, Sexuality, and Psychological Manipulation (for lack of a better term).

Shout out to: endless-amber-skies. I guess your diabolical plan worked.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Fiona shoved the last piece of chamomile into her mouth and started running. Behind her, she could hear alternating footsteps and silence. Aureolus Lorenzo Belli was playing her, that bastard.

"_Hewie!_"

Her cry was met with more laughter, but no bark. She didn't stop running.

The differently colored rooms were familiar as she had passed through them once before, but she just couldn't seem to remember the order she opened the doors. Fiona started to feel her mind close off in that awfully familiar way. She stopped to search her sleeves for more lavender, Mundus, or Sedetio, but there was none to be found.

Door after door, until, _finally_, Fiona returned to the western side of the House of Truth. She scrambled up the stairs, and took a quick drink of water to regain a sense of self. Just as she was shutting off the tap, she could hear a very recognizable whine.

Hewie was close. She ran into the nearby hallway, and as she got closer to the other end, the whining became louder. Fiona reached up to open the door with the sun symbol, but it was locked. She pulled on the door with all her might, and she could hear Hewie pawing at it on the other side, but there was no way it was opening.

"Maybe you shouldn't throw keys away so readily, eh Fiona?"

Fiona gasped as Aureolus Lorenzo Belli appeared above her and dropped down. She let go of the doorknob, and made another run for it, this time towards the entrance of the House of Truth. When she exited the front door, she was met with a nasty surprise.

_Where had the bridge gone?_

Looking ahead, she could see the Water Tower that Riccardo had used to trap her. It was literally a prison, but now, even it was no longer an option.

She heard the door close behind her.

"And just where do you intend to run?"

Fiona choked back a sob and turned around. Aureolus Lorenzo Belli was standing in front her, but he did not intend to step closer. Encouraged by the distance, Fiona bit out her first response to his taunting.

"I-I… I just want to go home! Is that an outrageous request? Why must you people keep me here!?"

Lorenzo stared at her, analyzing her expression as if she was the Great Truth he kept referring. He finally folded his arms, and cocked his head.

"Child, there is nowhere for you to run. That is a fact. Look behind you. Do intend to swim back to the tower? Have you not seen the creatures that live in the water's depths?"

"Please, just let me be. I just want to return home."

"To whom? My dear Ugo and that wench Ayla are both deceased. Your only loved one is here." Upon the look of confusion, he elaborated. "That mutt." Lorenzo lifted a hand, and Fiona could hear Hewie cry out.

"Leave him alone!"

Aureolus Lorenzo Belli laughed deeply. His smirk widened, "Gladly, but on one condition. You, my dear holder of Azoth, will remain here. Stay at Belli Castle. Live here forever with me, and your previous _Hewie_," Lorenzo drawled the name as if saying a particularly distasteful word, "will remain unharmed. If you decide to leave, however…"

He raised his hand again. Fiona, who had remained still, reached up and pulled it down. The auburn-haired man took advantage of her physical contact to pull her close and held her tightly in his arms.

"Oh Fiona. You are so adorable. Tell me, do you agree to my terms?"

She could feel his bracelets digging into her flesh as he squeezed her, but he was warm. Fiona took as deep a breath she could. What were her options?

Run and get eaten. Run and doom Hewie.

Was her freedom worth the life of her innocent, beautiful canine? Worth her own life? Could she trust this madman? Did she really have a choice?

Fiona bit her lip so hard it almost bled. "I agree to your terms."

Surprisingly, his hug was loosened. While still mildly possessive, to Fiona who had only had the comfort of a dog since her nightmare began, it felt oddly soothing. Emotions welled up inside her, and to her horror, she broke down crying. _Aureolus Lorenzo Belli was bizarre_, she decided as he shifted his right hand to stroke her back. The constant rhythm felt nice, and Fiona herself suddenly felt so _incredibly tired_.

For the fifth time in twenty-four hours, she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazy Vision

By: Komo Pineconeseed

Disclaimer:_ Haunting Ground_ belongs to CAPCOM.

Warnings: young!Lorenzo/Fiona. WIP. Sporadic chapter lengths, genres, and updating. I'm not quite sure exactly what sort of immortality Lorenzo got, so if someone can correct me, that'd be lovely.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

For a while, Lorenzo was concerned that he would never see an Azoth as bright as Ugo's again. It was all that whore Ayla's fault. To this day, Lorenzo still had no idea how they met or when she had the opportunity to charm him away. She must have started while Lorenzo was working on creating the perfect female woman, and she succeeded just as beautiful Daniella came into the world.

Riccardo had taken advantage of Ugo's absence to rebel, and Lorenzo's power had been waning. There was a time when he feared he would not achieve immortality this time.

When Daniella alerted him that Riccardo brought Miss Fiona Belli back to the castle, Lorenzo was originally ecstatic. However, after his first glance at the young holder of Azoth through the eyes of his portrait, he could feel his rage as acutely as his arousal.

_She looked exactly like her slut of a mother._

But as Fiona tamed that mutt and Debilitas, and then killed his beloved Daniella and that failure Riccardo, Lorenzo had to admit he was impressed. She may look like Ayla, but her tenacity was similar to Ugo's. Similar to his own. And her Azoth glowed brighter than Ugo's had ever been.

Lorenzo shifted the dear child in his arms. Her head fell to the crook of his neck, and his left hand grazed her soft thighs as he repositioned her for easier carrying. The Sol key shifted in his pocket. What would his Fiona do for that key? He could feel his smirk growing.

He looked at her. Her tears had long since ceased, and he turned his head to lick her cheeks.

The salt tasted of power. Of life.

Of woman.

He was broken from his reverie when the dog whined again. As obnoxious as the thing was, if it weren't for the dog, his little Azoth might had succeeded to getting away.

He didn't want to continue hearing it yelp. For the first time in what felt like ages, Lorenzo teleported to Belli Castle proper.

As he walked up from the front gate, he could see Debilitas trimming a bush. He could also tell the exact moment the homunculus noticed him. His whole body stiffened before he kneeled in front of him. Lorenzo paid him no mind as he walked past. He strolled leisurely through the steps outside the castle. When was the last he carried a beautiful woman to bed?

He stopped to nuzzle her. Oh, how he wanted her, his little Azoth. How he longed for her to share its power with him. Lorenzo sighed. Even though he could just take her, he already decided to wait for her to share its power willingly. Those engagements were the sweetest.

* * *

When Fiona awoke, she found herself in a very familiar bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazy Vision

By: Komo Pineconeseed

Disclaimer:_ Haunting Ground_ belongs to CAPCOM.

Warnings: young!Lorenzo/Fiona. WIP. Sporadic chapter lengths, genres, and updating.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Fiona woke up slowly; her mind still hazy. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings. She was in the castle suite again. Sunlight shone in through the windows, and the only sound in the room was the methodic ticking of the clock.

She was hoping to wake up in her college dorm to the sounds of her roommate looking for misplaced books again, and that it was all a dream. But no. It happened. She had agreed to go with her lovey-dovey parents on their 22th anniversary trip, and instead they were involved in a car crash. Neither of them made it. She was brought to this castle by a man named Riccardo, was threatened by a giant named Debilitas, and was rescued by…

Wait a second.

"Hewie!"

Fiona looked around wildly. Where the hell was Hewie? She had found him when he ran into the forest, and then they escaped from the Water Tower, and then…

Hewie was still locked in that room!

Fiona flung the sheets of her bed as she scrambled up and was instantly hit by a sudden cold. She was completely naked. She shrieked as she crouched in on herself for some privacy before grabbing a blanket to wrap herself with. Her room was thankfully empty, and her folded dress was laying crumpled on the floor. From the looks of things, someone had laid it out by the side of her bed while she was asleep.

How did she get here? The last thing she remembered, she was outside the House of Truth. Dressing quickly, she opened the door leading to the hallway. Unlike the last time she was here, the whole castle had a sense of stillness. Fiona walked out the door; the sounds of her footsteps echoing through the vast emptiness. She opened the door and entered the outside balcony. Nothing had changed. Doors she left open were still open, and the bloody pillar was still bloody.

How did she get to the House again?

Fiona walked as quickly and quietly through the golem room as she could. Her climb down the ladder was amazingly quick for someone as scared of heights as she was.

She opened the door to the service passageway and could immediately smell a delightful scent. It smelled like bacon, eggs, and tea. Simultaneously incredibly hungry and terrified of potential threats, Fiona inched silently towards the closed door of the kitchen. She was just about to turn the doorknob when she heard his voice.

"I can see you clearly, Fiona. There is no need to sneak around like a naughty little rat. Come in, my dear."

Absolutely terrified, Fiona could barely open the door. The kitchen was devoid of any person, but there was a recently used skillet next to stove, and the door to the dining room was open. The head of the table was set up with toast and the food she smelled earlier. Without prompting, she walked there, sat down, and started eating.

Fiona had just finished taking the edge off her hunger when she felt his presence behind her. Two hands reached out and grabbed her shoulders tightly, and she completely froze.

"Good morning, my sweet Azoth. How was your night?" She didn't respond, but he continued talking anyway. "Mine was exquisite. I haven't felt this good in ages. Amazing, isn't it? What the essence of life can do in the hands of a great alchemist?"

He grasped her hair and forced her to look at him. His golden eyes bored into hers; their intensity would have made her look away if she could. He kept staring at her as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

His mouth was harsh, and the angles of their bodies made the kiss incredibly uncomfortable. He pulled her up, and she wimpered as he pressed her body against his. He licked her as he broke the kiss, and while their lips were still touching, he whispered, "Oh, how I love thee, Azoth."

As he pulled away, he started reaching into his sleeve and pulled out something shiny.

"Recognize this, Fiona?" In between his fingers dangled the Sol key.

"Hewie."

"Precisely. Now, if you want to see that mangy mutt again, there's something you'll have to do for me." His stare became a leer. "I want to see you. All of you."

After a beat, Fiona's eyebrows creased in understanding. "B-but… you said that I just needed to stay here!"

Aureolus Lorenzo Belli laughed as he started stroking her face. "If you want it to remain unharmed, you'd best stay. If you want to be reunited with that thing, however, I need to acquaint myself with you. It's an equivalent exchange, don't you agree?"

"No."

The man frowned, and his entire demeanor became ugly. "It is a fair and just exchange. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

Fiona shook her head as she started to back away from him. The man's hand remained attached to her face as she moved, and eventually, he started walking towards her.

"No! I don't want to!"

"How unfortunate. Looks like you'll never see the thing again, then."

Before she had a chance to respond, the man punched the ground in anger. A small quake formed, tripping the girl, and she fell. In the next second, the man teleported away.

Fiona grasped the edge of the dining table to steady herself as she got on her feet. She hoped that Hewie would be alright. Dusting herself off, she looked at her half eaten plate.

She wasn't hungry anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazy Vision

By: Komo Pineconeseed

Disclaimer:_ Haunting Ground_ belongs to CAPCOM.

Warnings: young!Lorenzo/Fiona. WIP. Sporadic chapter lengths, genres, and updating.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Fiona didn't see him again for three days, and that was peculiar mostly because she had been looking for him the entire time. She wasn't sure why. She hadn't decided one way or another on his new offer, despite her vehement rejects last she saw him. She wasn't sure why that was either. She should have been recoiling in disgust, believing she would never stoop that low.

It was just… she was so lonely here, in this giant, still, and oppressive castle. Her only companion, if you could call him that, was Debilitas, and all he seemed interested in was playing with dolls, doing yard work, and bowing at her. She tried to open the front gate multiple times, but it was still locked, and Debilitas did not have a key. She had asked, multiple times, but the newly gentle giant just mumbled and continued bowing at her.

Knowing her luck, Aureolus Lorenzo likely held it.

Fiona was looping through the castle for what must have been the hundredth time. By now, it felt less like she was searching for him and more like a motion she simply went through.

So naturally, it was when she wasn't looking for him when she found him.

It was curious since she had passed through the golem room on the second floor multiple times, but this was the first she had seen of him. He was sleeping. His arms were crossed on the table, and he was resting his head and shoulders on them. While his body was turned away from her, his face wasn't.

She leaned against the door frame for some time, studying his face and figure. His eyebrows were arguably his most striking feature, and they were thick and dark, giving his expression a harshness that can only be mellowed out in the solemnity of sleep. His normally intense eyes were closed, and his expression was peaceful. His auburn short-spiky hair suited his explosive personality well. His chest, while blocked from her view currently, was well defined, and she remembered how firm his pectorals were when he held her days ago. His forearms were bare due to his half sleeves, and she was impressed with how toned they were. His whole skin bore a healthy bronze glow, perhaps enhanced by his supernatural state.

If Fiona was remotely truthful, she'd say he was the most masculine and handsome man she had ever seen. If she was honest with herself, she'd say she was physically attracted to him.

However, these were incredibly terrifying thoughts to be having about a man she had mistaken for her father once. Hell, he was wrinkled and almost edentulous upon their first meeting!

Deciding to focus on the present, Fiona shook such terrifying truths from her mind. From where she was standing, Fiona could see the Sol key sticking out partially from his sleeve. She walked forward to retrieve it.

Before she did however, her hand stopped. At first, she thought the alchemist had done something to make her stop moving, but then Fiona realized she had stopped on her own. There was something not right about the situation. He appeared too calm when he was normally passionate in her presence. Furthermore, it seemed too easy. In her experience here, lying figures do not stay lying when someone tries to take a key.

(And truthfully, he just looked so peaceful that she didn't want to bother him, but she would not allow this thought to fully form.)

Retracting her arm, Fiona turned around and left. She softly closed the door behind her and sighed.

The damn key was _right there_, but she just couldn't seem to take it. What the hell was wrong with her? She hoped Hewie was doing well. Was Aureolus Lorenzo feeding and taking her beloved dog as promised? Fiona was sick of worry. She had long since accepted that she would be stuck here in the castle for the next undeterminable length of time. But Hewie… Hewie didn't need to be treated poorly. He should be able to run, to eat, to not stress, to not cry…

Fiona returned to her suite and sat on her bed. She seriously decided to think about his second offer.

* * *

Lorenzo opened his eyes and sat up the moment Fiona shut the door. Smirking, he slid the key back into his sleeve. How bizarre. He fully expected his little Azoth to take advantage of the situation and take the bait, but she didn't. Perhaps, his dear was giving up?

He could feel his body respond to such a luscious thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazy Vision

By: Komo Pineconeseed

Disclaimer:_ Haunting Ground_ belongs to CAPCOM.

Warnings: young!Lorenzo/Fiona. WIP. Sporadic chapter lengths, genres, and updating.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Fiona walked pass the Saturnus door and to the end of the hallway. This door, the door to the old mansion, was still locked. The spiral stair room had flooded and had blocked her return to castle. She kicked it, but it wouldn't open.

With a sigh, she leaned against it and slid down to the ground. Tired from the monotony of her current situation, she simply sat against the door, staring blankly down the hall. What a mess.

The girl was half-asleep when she felt someone picking her up and rearranging her around in his arms before walking a brisk pace. Judging from metal around the wrists of her carrier, she was sure it was Aureolus Lorenzo.

"I know you're awake, my dear."

Fiona opened her right eye and turned to look at him. "You seem to know everything."

"Of course. I am the…"

"…great Aureolus Lorenzo Belli. I know. You've said it before."

He didn't answer, but instead carried her down the hidden spiral staircase. A moment of silence passed.

"I can walk, you know."

"I know, Child. After all, you've run from me many times." He made no movement to set her down, however.

"Why are you doing this?" It was question Fiona had asked many times during her stay, but never this calmly.

"Believe it or not, I can also get lonely. As joyous as it is discovering new alchemic formulas, being able to share it with someone is… pleasant. In addition, since you killed Daniella, I don't have any female company anymore."

"Daniella…?"

Aureolus Lorenzo smiled. "My beautiful Daniella. Per my orders, she gathered clothes for you and made you supper."

"You mean the maid from hell?"

He stopped walking and just stared at her for a second, before breaking out in laughter and smirking at her. "Maid from hell? Whatever made you say such a strange thing?"

Fiona shifted in his arms, and became stiff as she protested, "I'm serious! When she attacked me in the observatory, Hewie and I would knock her down repeatedly, but she would get back up so quickly!"

The alchemist's grin faltered a little. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

The blonde glanced at him, unused to seeing anything other than self-absorption on his face. "She died smiling, Aureolus Lorenzo. I think… she was sad she couldn't feel, but when that shard of glass pierced her, her scream was filled with pain, and I think that made her… happy."

He didn't say anything, but simply started walking. They passed a familiar alcove where the wall was littered with holes.

"Do you remember that wall, Fiona? That was the first time we touched."

"You terrified me, you filthy old man! Why did you have to grab me?"

"Would you have taken my note otherwise?"

Fiona remained silent again as she looked around. He was carrying her past the music room. It was in that room she first heard Riccardo speak. She closed her eyes and shuddered. Seeing him slap the maid Daniella was her first cue that everyone in this castle was crazy. She had to remind herself that the striking man carrying her was included in the aforementioned group of crazy people.

When she started paying attention to her surroundings again, he was carrying her through a very familiar corridor. He turned right, down a small section of stairs, into the bathroom, and then turned left. Someone had drawn a bath.

"You haven't rested well in a while, have you? You should take this chance to relax, Child." He set her softly on her feet and turned to head towards the door. Before he closed the door behind him, his parting words left Fiona with an odd sense of guilt.

"The dog has been crying for you every night. You should reconsider my offer."

With that, he left.


End file.
